Gaines compound
|lastseen = }} The Gaines compound was large collection of buildings which served as the headquarters of Ira Gaines and his mercenaries during their mission to assassinate Senator David Palmer and frame Jack Bauer. The property, which consisted of a farmhouse, barn, and several outbuildings, was owned by Luca Univox, a shell company based in Belgrade, Serbia. It was located in the North Valley, north of the Interstate 10 and east of the 5, 3 miles north of the split on the 5 with Highway 14, between Tampa and Reseda. Its co-ordinates were 34° 17' N, 118° 28' West. The property was leased 6 months before primary day by a company that didn't officially exist. Day 1 Rick Allen and Dan Mounts arrived at the compound and waited for Ira Gaines, who arrived shortly before 5am. He opened the trunk of his car to reveal a gagged and bound Kim Bauer, and then went over to talk to the two boys in the courtyard. After finding out that Dan had lied to him, he shot him in the chest. Gaines then got a shovel from a nearby shed and ordered Rick to bury Dan’s body. Kim, who had been released from the trunk, tried to persuade Rick to escape from the compound. She then got a shovel from the shed and helped Rick dig, while he explained how he got involved in the kidnap. Just before 5:30am, Gaines took Kim out of the courtyard and into his building. He took her down into his computer room, and at 5:50am made contact with her father Jack Bauer. He communicated with Bauer over a radio while watching him on computer monitors. He let Kim speak to her Jack briefly, before a henchman then took her back to Rick in the courtyard, who had just finished burying his friend. Gaines continued to monitor Jack from his room. At 6am, Jonathan Matijevich got himself ready in a bathroom adjacent to Gaines’s computer room. He left in order to go to the Santa Clarita Power Plant, while Gaines directed Jack towards CTU. Meanwhile Rick and Kim washed themselves up at a sink in the courtyard. Again Kim tried to persuade Rick to formulate an escape, but Rick first decided to see if Gaines would let him go. He went to Gaines’s building and went down to the underground computer room, asking to be paid and let go. Gaines told him he had to stick around, so Rick returned to Kim who was in a barn building. They started to plan an escape route, when Eli Stram walked in on them. After he left, Rick exited the barn, leaving the door unlocked. Kim went down the path behind the shed and waited for Rick near some panels. Rick went with Eli to help load up the trucks, but doubled back claiming he had forgotten his keys. He met Kim and they made for a cluster of trees beyond the fence. Meanwhile Gaines continues to control Jack’s actions, inciting him to capture Nina Myers and shoot her. Just before 7am, Kim and Rick reached the perimeter fence. Kim watched as Kevin Carroll arrived at the compound with her mother Teri, who was dragged towards Gaines’ building. Kim and Rick decided against leaving the compound, and returned to the barn. Teri was lead down to Gaines’ computer room by Neil Nagi, and spoke briefly to Jack. Gaines then explained that her kidnap was just temporary, and had Neil lead her to Kim. Both women were taken into the barn section of the building and left alone. They talked about their different experiences during the night. Kim fell asleep, and Teri tried to find a way out as Rick came in to give them breakfast. Meanwhile Gaines orchestrated the assassination of Palmer and the framing of Jack, which went wrong at the last minute. He sent Eli to kill the women. With Neil, Eli dragged them out into the courtyard and prepared to execute them. However at the last minute Gaines was contacted by Jamey Farrell, which persuaded him to spare Teri and Kim’s lives. They were taken back into the barn as Rick looked on helplessly. Just after 8am, Gaines’ video into CTU was cut off, but Jamey called to explain why. Teri and Kim were locked back in the barn. At 8:35am, Eli came into the barn and took Teri into the other room to rape her. She was brought back into the barn, and revealed to Kim that she had stolen Eli’s phone, but Neil then wheeled a box through the barn and began loading it up, causing her to hide the phone. Teri then placed another call to CTU, but Eli and Rick came in to search for the phone. They leave, but later come back and discover it. Eli goes to report this to Gaines. However Gaines had his own problems, receiving a call from Andre Drazen giving him an ultimatum. A while later, Rick entered the barn, having been sent by Eli to get information about the phone. When he left, Kim watched as Eli savagely beat him outside. At 10:20am, Andre Drazen arrived at the gate of the compound and was greeted by Gaines. Drazen told him that he had half an hour to find Jack Bauer. At 10:45 am, Rick entered the barn to give Teri a gun that had belonged to Dan. Then Andre told Gaines that his time was up, and Eli was sent to kill the women. As Eli tried to get them outside, Teri shot and killed him. They hid his body under a large vat. At 11:05am, they finished hiding the evidence of the murder. As they prepared to make their way out of the compound, Jack arrived with Kevin Carroll and parked by the perimeter fence. They drove through the main gate, and Jack left the car in the north grove near the generator. He then made his way towards Gaines’ building, and saw the men loading all the computer equipment into vans. He searched a building that Carroll had directed him to, which used to be used for coal storage, but found it empty. As Teri and Kim prepared to leave, Jack entered the barn and met them. Rick, who had been sent by Gaines to check on Eli, then entered. He was sent to pick up a van from near Gaines’ building. As he was taking a van, he was caught by Gaines. However Neil, who was out on patrol, radioed Gaines to report that he had found Kevin unconscious. Rick drove Gaines towards Neil’s position, but once they had arrived he drove away in the van. As Jack was leaving the barn with his family, he saw Rick approaching. They drove away in the van, just as Gaines, Kevin and Neil arrived in a jeep to search the “guest house”. After finding Eli’s body, they chased after Jack’s van in the jeep. Jack avoided gunfire at the front gate, and broke through the perimeter fence. Just outside the fence he parked the van, and as Gaines’ men approached he blew it up. He split up with Teri and Kim, arranging to meet later in a water tower. Following the creek bed, Teri and Kim attempted to reach the meeting place, but were cornered by hostiles on the service road. They eventually reached a small hut, thinking they would find it on the GPS. Meanwhile Jack and Rick reached the reservoir north of the compound, but Jack went back to find his family. After splitting up with Maxton, Neil discovered Teri and Kim, but Jack arrived in time to save them and kill Neil. He took the women to the reservoir. However Gaines and Kevin discovered them, and Jack was forced to lead them away. He wounded Gaines in the woods, finally cornering him and killing him. Meanwhile a CTU tactical unit arrived, headed by Bundy, who found the Bauers and took them to helicopters to fly them to safety. Kevin and Rick both fled the scene in order to avoid being apprehended by the authorities. Background information and notes * Most of the scenes at the compound were filmed at Sable Ranch, a movie ranch located at 25933 Sand Canyon Road in Santa Clarita. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Terrorist bases Category:Conjectural titles